Suicide Endings!
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: TyKa Sequel to My Suicide! 3 Alt. Endings! Don’t read if you didn’t want a sequel. 3rd is my fave Bwahaha! ANGST! Written By Out.
1. Sequel 3

**Suicide Endings!**

_TyKa Sequel to My Suicide! 3 Alt. Endings! Don't read if you didn't want a sequel. 3rd is my fave Bwahaha! ANGST! Written By Out._

Ok, I have three ideas for an ending, all inspired by my reviewers. I wrote :

#1 DEATH! Which is the one I was planning on writing anyways. This one is written...but I hate it...

#2 LIFE! Which is the second ending I was planning on writing ayways, to appease ALL my reviewers. I have not written even a single word of it -cry-

#3 ANGSTIER **_DEATH!_** I love this version! It's the one I'm posting now. I was reading my reviews and found that some people didn't chose #1 OR #2! So...yea, here it goes!

Ending Idea #3 - Angstier Death!

"Di-" is a Biology prefix meaning "two" I thought it better than saying "Bi-" for all you freaky minded people...

Hm...this could be a totally different story...all on it's own...There's a bit of one-sided ReiKai at the end too.

This is the one that seemed the most promising. So, here it goes...ahem...

Also written while listening to **My Immortal** by **Evanescence **(recommended), and to **Frozen **by **Madonna**.

* * *

11:58 pm...

He sat on his bed, staring at the ground, but not seeing it. Somewhere...in the depths of his cloudy mind, the phrase 'looking but not seeing' made itself known, but he didn't care for it.

In his mind, he had to wonder...Had that been it? Had he been looking at the other boy's pain...but just hadn't cared enough to actually _see_ it?

Ironic...

He put up walls...to hide his own pain...But the di-blue haired boy had always been able to see past them. It was as if the walls...didn't even exist...whenever he was around, whenever he was involved, whenever he was...there...

'_But it seems..._his _walls were even better than mine...'_ he thought sadly.

He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling.

Yes...Tyson's walls had been better...thicker...more resilient. He may have even been reaching out for help from behind those walls, but no one saw that...Probably not even Tyson himself.

So he sighed...

He turned to face a picture on his side table. It was of the BladeBreakers after they won their first tournament. Tyson was shining...

He took the picture, framed, into his hands and stared at it. Tears fell from his eyes, landing on the glass that protected the picture. Tyson's face was hit was a tear, but the picture remained vibrant behind the glass.

Then, in a split moment, the glass was shattered against the ground. The frame split, releasing the photo and letting it fall feather-light to the ground. The glass was broken now, slits of it flying across the floor and a few even landing on the bed with Kai himself.

His eyes were still leaking tears, bright and sad. His mind barely registered the pain that now shot up his arm, so he lifted it up to look. A shard of the glass had shot up his arm, thinly cutting it and leaving a trail of deep red blood. The offending object lay next to him now, stained with his blood.

"_I don't think he actually thought through what he was doing..."_

That's what the doctor had said...after they had failed to save him.

"_Hey Kai! Where've you been?"_

'_I'm sorry Tyson...'_

He felt numb...like he wasn't really _there_ anymore...He was only vaguely aware that he had picked the glass up, holding it out over the side of the bed, to drop it in the pile of debris at his feet.

"_He slit his wrists in the forest I believe. There's hardly any way he could've gotten out there with bleeding wrists...without someone seeing him."_ Stupid doctor...

"_Kai! Hey Kai! Over here!"_ Stupid...stupid Tyson...

The bloody piece of glass fell slowly to the ground, and Kai heard no sound as he watched it hit the other broken glass below him.

"_I'm sorry we couldn't save him...But he was too far gone by the time you brought him in..."_

'_That doctor...thinks he knows...everything...'_

And the ground was coming up to meet him as his legs gave out. He felt cold, and he didn't know why. His knees and hands landed in the glass, and among experiencing the pain...he wondered when he had stood up in the first place.

He fell back to sit on his legs, and examined his hands. They were cut pretty bad. His eyes didn't even widen when they landed on crisp...wonderfully, or horribly, straight lines on his wrists..._cuts_...

He'd slit his wrists...

Ironic...isn't it?

His walls were broken by a single...blue haired boy...and then he died...

"Ty...son..." he breathed out, his head raised to the ceiling, arms bent at the elbows so that his wrists were in the air slightly. "F-forgive...me...Please..." he begged, nearly silent, as the silvery tears fell from his eyes.

They cascaded down his cheeks, dripping off and sparkling in the dim light of the room. The once blue-ish carpet now stained a deep red. Fragments of the once beautiful picture frame laid across the floor.

And all of this painted the perfect picture of a deadly distress...a deathly plea...and cry...for help...

He hit the ground as if in slow motion, his pale cheek getting cut on the glass beneath him. He faintly heard a knock at his door, a familiar voice...but he couldn't move anymore.

His eyes clouded over...his breath hitched, holding on for _one_..._last_..._moment_...

And then he was gone, his eyes still open and crying...blood dripping from his wrists and the other cuts he'd accumulated in the past few moments...

The door opened, and the Chinese boy with his long hair in a ponytail, wearing white and red ran in, calling to his captain...but he stopped, seeing as the other boy was already dead.

He fell to his knees, barely missing the glass, and felt himself crying. Two friends...gone...in one day...He spotted the broken photo half under Kai's deceased body.

"You...really loved him...didn't you Kai?" he whispered sadly, more tears falling. "And now _I'm_ alone...because _you_ left me here..." he wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face as he continued to cry.

And the clock on the table blinked from 12:00 midnight to 12:01...as Kai's last minute plea came out in his last...withheld breath...And Rei knew he was never any competition...not ever...

"Tyson..."

* * *

Out : Done...-pause- Am I evil? -worried look- Ah! 


	2. Sequel 1

Ending #1 - Death

Ahem, ONE review I HAVE to reply too that I forgot last time...**Still-Trying-To-Get-A-Life**...

"_Why was Tyson dying anyway? Why did he cough up blood? Is he sick?"_

HE WAS KILLING HIMSELF! Ok, done. Enjoy!...Or...don't...w/e

Any coinciding sentences are being said at about the same time.

* * *

"His wrists were- "Might not- "cut- "live..."

Sitting alone in a corner...

"Why? I can't believe he would- "Why would he- do this..."

Doctors voices and friends echoed in his head...

"Do you know why- "Tell me why!" he would go so far?"

'_Leave me alone...'_

"Kai!" "Kai!" "Answer me!" "Kai!"

His knees to his chest, arms bent over his head, leaning on his knees for his only support except the walls that hid him.

"Will he- "I don't-" live? "know..."

He did this so none could see...the silvery tears that brushed his cheeks, making them silky smooth, albeit wet. So no one could criticize, no one could shun...No one could save him, save a blue haired angel...

"Mr. Granger?"

He froze as the doctor's footsteps stopped. He heard the old man look up, and the doctor must've motioned something...because he heard footsteps as Tyson's grandfather walked past him. Though he whispered, Kai heard every word...

"I'm sorry...we tried but..." his heart stopped.

"No!" he leapt up from his dark corner and ran up to the doctor. "He can't be dying!"

And he didn't care anymore...that the tears were streaming down his face...

"W-who are-"

"Kai! Let 'im go!" the blonde boy ran up along with Ray, trying to wrench Kai's fists from the collar of the doctor's coat.

"Easy! He might not even mean it that way!" Ray tried as they began successfully restraining the boy with silver eyes.

"But he does! He does and Tyson's-" Kai froze, all three boys fell to the ground, two of them making grunts as their backs made contact with the floor.

"The boy, Tyson Granger..." the doctor said business-like, straightening the collar of his shirt and turning back to the older man, who came back to attention quickly. "I'm sorry sir...Deeply sorry for the loss..."

His face and aura seemed sad, but his eyes weren't. Fire raged inside Kai, threatening to overflow.

"He's so young too..." the doctor continued, his sad mask in place still. "He's fading fast..."

At this, Kai wrenched free of his teammates' hold and started running down to the emergency room he knew Tyson was in.

"Hey!" came after him. "What are you doing? Don't run in the hospital! You can't go in there! Come back!"

"Kai!" "Kai!" "Kai!"

'_No...Tyson can't...he just can't!'_ Kai burst through the doors. A few nurses and doctors still trying to revive the bluenette looked up, shocked, at him.

"Sir?" one nurse asked. Kai ignored her and ran to Tyson's side.

"Tyson!" Kai called. "Tyson don't do this!"

He barely even registered it, when the others came through the double doors after him.

"Don't die Tyson! As your team captain, I order you not to die!" he didn't care that it was a stupid request, that it was wrong and probably improbable... "Please Tyson!"

"Kai..." Max breathed.

"Listen to me! Just this once...Please listen to me!" Kai tried, tears slowly falling again. "I know I wasn't the best captain, or the best friend...far from it...I know you blame me for so much that has happened, I know you do..."

The doctor that gave them the news seemed more upset by Kai's behavior than the other nurses and doctors in the room.

"But _we_ don't blame _you_!"

Everyone who knew him personally, besides Tyson of course, blinked.

"I never meant to ignore you...I never meant to tease you...Not in a way that I thought would hurt you...I never meant to leave you behind like you were unwanted...Why didn't you tell us that's how you felt? We would've come back!" Kai was now leaning heavily on the hospital bed, head bent, face hidden in his arms, holding Tyson's hand in his.

"Tyson...thought we were...abandoning him?" Ray asked softly, looking to Max. They suddenly both realized...how many times they'd done that...

"We're sorry Tyson...We didn't know!" Max raised his head from the ground to reveal that he was crying too. Ray saw this and began crying too.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

All of their heads flipped to the heart-rate monitor as the heart stopped beating. Kai clutched Tyson's hand harder and looked him in the face.

"Tyson...Please..." he whispered in his partner's ear, quiet and unheard due to the loud beep in the room. "Don't leave me...I love you too..."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

-

'_I'm falling...it feels like water...Am I dead?'_

"_Tyson!" it echoed._

'_Kai?' He opened his eyes to see a deep blue surrounding him, darker below and lighter above._

"_Please..." he stopped falling through it and began just floating there..._

'_Kai!' he breathed as Kai fizzled into existence in from of him. _

"_Don't leave me..." Kai looked so sad, he was crying..._

'_Then...I am dead...I'm sorry Kai!' Tyson gaze sadly at the other boy._

"_I...love you too..." Kai breathed out, his voice seemed far away...Kai reached out his hand to Tyson, a sad and failing hope in his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks._

'_Kai!' Tyson reached for him as the other boy floated backwards away, beginning to disappear in front of him. 'KAI!'_

_He reached as far as he could and their hands locked._

-

Kai gasped when he felt Tyson's hand grip his. The beep continued as the nurses flitted around, trying to figure out what to do, and readying their tools to bring him back.

"Kai..." Tyson's voice was soft, like Kai's was. Kai no longer heard the beep, or anything else except Tyson's voice...

Max and Ray heard it though and looked with wide eyes at the boy who, by all technical means, should already be dead.

"Kai...I'm sorry..."

Kai felt tears streaming down his face even more. Tyson's eyes were half-lidded, but he was looking at Kai with a sad smile on his face.

"All I ever wanted...was to see you smile..."

"Don't talk idiot..." Kai breathed. "Just come to back to me...and stay with me..." Tyson smiled with slight happiness and squeezed Kai's hand again.

"I'll stay..." he whispered, and Kai felt his heart lift. "In the place...where you first...smiled at me..." Kai's heart shattered as Tyson's eyes closed, his hand went limp, his skin paled, and his temperature dropped. The beep re-entered his conscious mind, but he ignored it...

"Tyson?" he murmured, squeezing the boy's hand. "Tyson?" he asked in more urgency, shaking him slightly.

"Tyson..." Max managed through fresh tears as he fell to his knees and hands, his head fell and no one could see his face.

"No..." Ray ran to Tyson's other side and shook him roughly. "Tyson! Tyson wake up!" he said forcefully. "Wake up Tyson!"

The nurses ran over and restrained the pony-tailed teen. Ray struggled against them.

"No!" he growled, kicking his legs off the ground and knocking the heart rate machine over. It fell to the ground and the beeping stopped. "TYSON! TYSON!"

The nurses dragged him kicking and screaming from the ward, Max was carried out by Tyson's grandfather, who was also crying and murmuring words no one could hear. The nurse and one doctor left (the main one left earlier) watched Kai nervously, wondering if they'd have to drag him out too.

Something told the nurse, though, that they'd be dragging the body out with them...so she gave the doctor a look that said to let him be. Kai was crying into the sheets of the hospital bed, clutching Tyson's already cold hand.

"No...No!" he let out a sorrowful sound that broke the doctors' hearts. Kai sank to the ground, still holding Tyson's hand near the bed.

The doctor escorted the nurse out, not fearing what Kai would do anymore, and deciding to come back in a few minutes. For now, they were going to console the other teens and family members.

"Tyson...Why?" Kai asked softly.

He pulled himself up to bed level and inched sadly across it until his head was right next to Tyson's. He saw the boy's closed eyes, and peaceful expression. And Tyson's after death message...

"Tyson..." he pressed his lips softly to the purple lips of Tyson, the last of his cry-able tears hanging on his eyelashes.

There were no tears left to cry...not today at least...And as it rained outside, it rained inside too.

"I'll love you forever...Tyson..." Kai whispered to the heart and soul of the boy he'd come to know so well.

In the corner, a boy wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and a red vest stood. On his hands were blue gloves, and on his head was a blue and red cap turned backwards. He looked sadly at the boy on the floor as he slowly pulled off his right glove.

He looked from his hand to the hand Kai was holding, and closed it slightly. His body didn't move...He closed his eyes momentarily, then walked over to the silently crying teen.

'_Don't cry Kai...I'll be with you forever...'_

Kai's eyes opened slowly as he heard the voice, but didn't see the boy walking gracefully over to him, and kneeling down. He felt him though, as his eyes closed, he felt the arms close around him in a comforting way, the lips on his for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was only mildly surprised to see Tyson there...

He was glowing and slightly transparent. But only in the back of his mind did this register. Most of him was wholly happy with the fact that the other boy was even there...Kai wrapped his left arm around Tyson's neck (the right still holding Tyson's dead hand) as said boy knelt in front of him, one hand on Kai's upper left arm and the other holding him up as he kissed Kai.

His spirit sprouted wings that were pure white and glowing. He wrapped them around his love as both he and his wings burst into a million lights, slowly and beautifully sucked into Kai's body. Kai was left with his hand out and his eyes closed, clinging to the memory of the only kiss he would share with anyone ever again...

But he felt warmth in him...a new type of warmth. And Kai's spirits rose, subconsciously knowing that Tyson was with him still...A warm smile graced his lips, and he slowly let go of Tyson's hand. Then he closed his eyes and felt himself fall...slowly and silently...onto the floor of the hospital room...

'_I'll love you-' 'I'll be with you-'_

'_Forever...'_

* * *

Out: A few things...

1) No, Kai isn't dead...he passed out from all that happened...

2) Tyson's spirit entered Kai in a way...so that he could remain on Earth with him...if only in spirit.

3) I'm sorry if you wanted another really _sad_ ending...

Onee-chan's Onee: She's not very capable...and neither am I. -cry- Sweet...

Onee-chan: Oh my.. God.. That was so..and then.. And he.. That was so sweet Out! -huggles Out-

It: -not saying anything, just smiling at Out-


End file.
